Tonight
by lexiaarcadia
Summary: My thoughts on what happened on the night of the ellection. Contains spoilers for Season 2. Lauras POV.


Title, Tonight May be changed! (pg15 ish!)  
For **beautifultyrant** ON LJ  
Authors notes, wrote for the "get Laura laid" ficathon on LJ  
Prompt went as follows...

Pairing #1: William Adama/Roslin (I'm a sucker)  
Prompt: Duties, hesitation, love  
Squicks: Random alcohol, crackiness!

Word count, 1866.  
Reviews, hell yes please!

Sometimes life was not fair. As soon as the thought entered Laura Roslin's head she realised how childlike that sounded, but it was true. Life simply just was not fair. Still it was her duty to serve the survivors of the twelve colonies, the Cylons' attack changing life for all of them, including Laura. So she would fulfil her duty even if it involved some unpleasantness at times. Times such as these. 

She knew the instant that William Adama had walked into the room , that fateful day, that her time as president had just been significantly decreased. Or maybe it was when Tory had suggested "plan B" in an attempt to guarantee re-election. It could have even been the carefully picked moment that Doctor Gaius Baltar had announced his intentions to run for President. Laura could not say for certain. She knew that she had given it her best shot though, all throughout the election. Despite military backing though, official or otherwise she had lost. The most humiliating thing for her now though was having to watch the man she loathed and grudgingly respected in equal measure be sworn in as president. It was at that moment she knew the human race, or what was left of it, was in for a bumpy ride and there was seemingly nothing she could do. She had lost that right when she had tried to cheat her way to the presidency.

Even throughout everything she had endured and overcome there was one man who had been constantly been a presence. She would have said at her side but that would have been untrue, there was times they had been divided but now they had settled into a comfortable working relationship. And that was all as far as anyone else was concerned. She was eternally grateful that the Gods had brought them together. The gods had a odd sense of humour however as the circumstances could have been better. They must have known she needed someone like William Adama to help her through her role as president and the challenges she faced. However if the circumstances had been better, Laura was not entirely certain that the results would have been ultimately the same. Laura was certain of it, even without the cylon factor she would have been Adar's mistress, former she quickly amended. No simply put she would be dead, the loser in the battle that raged through her body between her will and wits and terminal cancer. That morbid thought struck her suddenly, without the cylons and Doctor Baltar's experimental treatment her work, her duty , her chosen path would have been less clear.

Later that night as she settled into her temporary accommodation aboard Galactica she happened to notice a photograph. It was of her and Adama that Billy had taken, catching them both without warning. She smiled as she thought of the good times she had had with Billy, though those memories were tainted by bitterness that he had died so young. In Laura's eyes he was as much of a hero as Apollo or Starbuck and his death had been a tragic waste of life. However seeing the photograph made her smile as she remembered more good times, this time with Adama, and how their relationship had developed. Laura pondered that word a moment, relationship, they were definitely friends now but could she use the term lovers? It was certainly not something they could admit to in public, at least not yet even though she had heard of rumours spreading across the fleet. She did have a giggle fit in private at one rumour in particular. The one where they had been caught making the "beast with two backs in the blackbird". Whomever had started that one certainly did have a vivid imagination but it was unfortunately untrue. They would have sadly been too inflexible to navigate around the limited space the blackbird had. That is not to say that Laura had not privately dreamed about it, after all this president , former she reminded herself with a pang of regret, did have a vivid imagination of her own, a sense of humour and needs!

If Bill had not been so damn hesitant about fulfilling said needs Laura was certain of one thing. There would have been significantly less frustrating nights where she could have practically climbed the wall in frustration. It was not necessarily the need for sex, although when that finally came it proved to be a welcome relief, no it was the need to feel special, to feel safe, to feel love. Although she had been portrayed by some unkind individuals in the press as single minded, an ice maiden or even a religious nut she was still only human. She needed to feel loved (sexually and non-sexually) by others, and to be accepted by them. She was realistic enough to know that she could not be accepted by all however she did feel the strong urge to be accepted and ultimately loved by Bill Adama. And when that moment came, the moment that he told her that he loved her, that was special. That whole night was special in fact, and even if she could not have a night like that again she felt she could eventually deal with that.

She was broke out of her train of thought as she heard the door closing. She didn't bother turning round, she already knew who it was. That knowledge was confirmed when she felt a strong pair of arms encircle her. As she leaned back into his embrace she could feel herself relaxing. She closed her eyes briefly as she allowed herself to take in how it felt to be held. And just like last time holding got rapidly to the point of kissing. It was almost like they were making up for lost time, or time was of the essence. And as it was, the new president had already shown his disapproval at Laura staying on Galactica, however before he could do anything about it a lethal explosion on cloud nine had diverted his attentions. Still if he knew that Bill was here with her then only the gods would be able to say what would happen. Speaking of diverted attentions the fact that Bill was kissing her softly like that was definitely diverting Laura's attention away from recent events. That one friendly kiss speaking volumes, more than words could express. Before Laura realised it she was on the bed submitting to Adama's gentle ministrations. As he rubbed at tense muscles, all thoughts of anything but his caress, his gentle touch in all the right places helping her to relax. She felt totally comfortable around him. There was no need to act for him, no need to pretend that she was okay, she could let her true self slip through the cracks. She knew she would get what she needed tonight from him, compassion, comfort, a realise. 

"That okay?" he asked softly, voice in her ear, the first words uttered since he had entered the room.

"Yes," she sighed. She could barely say it. Her barriers were slowly being broken down and with them her control, it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep her emotions under check now.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be," she responded. Tonight she would be now he was with her. She longed to tell him that but still something stopped her. She would later theorize that it was damaged pride, the fact that she had been caught cheating and by him too. A sense of pride and shame to be accurate.

He moved deliberately, fingers knowing exactly what they were doing. . Slow, so slow. He is going to break me, indeed, indeed. Laura was certain of that, thankful for it even. Even now as a lone tear trailed slowly down her face she was glad that tonight she was not alone, that he loved her enough to accept her despite her faults. And as her control finally broke and she started to cry he never broke contact. Instead he gathered her in his arms and soothed her, muttering words of comfort as he gently kissed her tears away.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity their was no more tears left to cry. Instead of the overwhelming sadness she had previously felt there was embarrassment.

"I apologise, I should not have…." she started before a finger to her lips shushed her.

"Don't ever be sorry Madam President. I'm proud of you and for what its worth the fleet made the wrong choice." he responded, his husky voice soothing her further.  
"Thank you."

And as what happened on previous evenings he kissed her. Slowly, loving, tenderly but Laura would expect nothing less. Like everything about Bill Adama's demeanour at first it seemed controlled, but when Laura responded control was replaced by passion. The kiss seemed to last forever, even though in reality it was a few seconds. It was a kiss that also literally took Laura's breath away and as he cupped her face to kiss her again she knew it would be an emotional night. 

Soon enough kisses became something much less innocent, more risky. Not just because of who they where, and possible repercussions if they ever where caught, or even if the physical conditions of their bodies had been added into the equation. No, it was more an emotional risk, their time together on Galactica was short. Baltar ordering the civilian population to settle on a planet that was distinctly not Earth would mean that liaisons between Laura and Bill would become impossible. However thoughts of that had been pushed aside now as hands explored bodies, finding sensitive spots to touch and tease, lips met lips as their two bodies slowly became entwined. The fact they had settled into a natural rhythm around each other a long time ago making the act even more special, made everything seem so right at that moment. And then finally contact as two became one and another type of rhythm became established. This too was slow and steady and Laura was not sure if she could stand it. Somehow she endured it even though she thought she would burst if she didn't get her pleasure soon. But when that moment came it was worth the wait, as she tumbled over the edge into pure unadulterated pleasure, all caused by the man she loved.

He held her as she slowly came back to reality. But even the reality of her situation , as desperate and horrible as it was seemed tolerable now. She could cope with fulfilling the last of her duties now, to make the transition between presidents as smooth for the fleet as possible. And where one area of her life was not running as smoothly as she would like, there was another part that she would make work, they would make work because after all love was meant to conquer all. And even though there would always be hesitations, Laura could now accept even that.


End file.
